


Blonde barista's and black coffee

by Kxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Tsukki, Kenma has to deal with Kuroo's shit, Kenma is done with your shit Kuroo, Kuroo falls in love instantly, M/M, This has probably been done already, coffee shop AU, kurotsuki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kxng/pseuds/Kxng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo goes to his favorite coffee shop to get coffee for him and Kenma when a new employee takes his order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blonde barista's and black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic :>  
> English isn't my first language so i'm sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes

Kuroo opened the door to his favorite coffee shop, he walked over to the counter. "Can i take your order?" The Barista asked, without looking up from his phone Kuroo answered "One black coffee and a coffee with milk and sugar" He heard the barista walk away to make the coffee. He put his phone back in his pocket, he suddenly realised that the voice didn't sound familiar and he was sure he knew all the employees at least by now. Kuroo was interrupted from his thoughts "Name?" The barista asked holding the coffee cup in his left hand and a sharpie in his right hand. Kuroo looked at the barista, he was beautiful. He had short curly blonde hair, golden eyes that were covered by glasses and he was tall, he must be a new employee because Kuroo would've remembered someone as beautiful as him. "Kuroo" he managed to say. The blonde barista scribbled his name on the cup and picked up the other cup "I assume this is for someone else?" he said as he met Kuroo's gaze, "Kenma" Kuroo said as he reached for his wallet and placed the money on the counter. "Thanks for stopping by" The barista said as Kuroo walked away with his order. He looked at the cup of coffe, or rather at the beautiful handwriting that had spelled out his name  _'Kuroo'_ He traced the letters with his fingers. The way back to Kenma's apartment was short, Kenma could easily get his own coffee because it was only a five minute walk but Kenma had no energy to do that so he'd always send Kuroo to get him coffee. He opened the door to Kenma's apartment "I got your coffee" Kuroo called out as soon as he stepped inside. He took off his shoes and coat and walked into the living room where Kenma was sprawled out on the couch holding a x-box controller in his hands for his dear life. "Put it on the table" Kenma said keeping his eyes on the tv. Kuroo placed Kenma's cup of coffee on the table, he took a seat on the chair standing next to the couch. Whilst Kenma was playing his game Kuroo kept his eyes on the handwriting on the cup. "Kuroo" Kenma said getting Kuroo's attention away from the cup. "What's wrong" Kenma kept his gaze foccused on the tv. "What?" Kuroo frowned. Kenma sighed "You've been too quiet" he said "altough i like you shutting up for once, that means there's something on your mind" Kuroo laughed "You know me too well" Kuroo looked at the handwriting on Kenma's cup of coffee  _'Kenma'_ It was written just as beautifully as Kuroo's name was. Kenma had paused the game and followed Kuroo's gaze to the cup of coffee. "New employee?" Kenma asked. "How did you know?" Kuroo looked at Kenma. "Because no one writes the names neatly there" Kenma said flatly as he pointed at the handwriting on his cup. "How's he?" Kenma picked up his cup and took a sip. Kuroo pouted "Why do you assume I like him?" He also drank some of his coffee. Kenma smiled a little "Because i only asked how he was and you got all defensive" Kuroo bit his lip. He sighed however and closed his eyes as the image of the Blonde barista came back into his mind. "Well he has beautiful curly blonde hair like really beautiful and he had golden eyes, he wears glasses but it doesn't make him look nerdy" Kuroo sighed "He was tall and a had a beautiful voice" Kuroo felt himself drifting away with the image of the blonde barista in his head. "Ew Kuroo" Kenma woke Kuroo up from drifting off. "Pardon me?" Kuroo asked confused. "He wasn't 'ew' he was fucking gorgeous" Kuroo defended his perfect  barista. "That's not what i meant but now i at least now you have it bad" Kenma said flatly "I meant that your expression was 'ew'" Kenma took another sip of his coffee. "Haah?" Kuroo frowned. "your expression was just 'ew'" Kenma picked up his controller again and started playing again. Kuroo was left confused. What kind of expression was 'ew' exactly?

 

"Kenma do you want me to get you some coffee?" Kuroo asked as he walked into the living room to see Kenma in his usual spot. Kenma looked up "Kuroo this is the sixth time you've asked me this week if i wanted you to get me some coffee" Kenma looked at him. "at least tell me you got somewhere with this barista because I'm done with hearing you talk about him every time you get coffee" Kuroo swallowed. "Well, not... exactly" he said. Kenma sighed "Please tell me you know his name" Kenma didn't bother looking at Kuroo and kept his foccus on his game. "No" Kuroo said slowly. "Ask him out already please I'm done with hearing you talk about your 'blonde barista' and making that 'ew' expression" Kenma sighed again. "I don't know Ken-" Kuroo was cut off by Kenma again. "Just go already" he grunted. Kuroo laughed as he took his coat and put it on. He walked out of the apartment and made his way to the coffee shop. The entire way to the coffee shop Kuroo was thinking about how to ask him out. Before Kuroo knew it he arrived at the coffee shop, He looked at the counter where he stood. He made his way over. "Black coffee again?" The blonde asked. Kuroo nodded "I'd like a blonde barista with it" He managed to get out. The barista looked at him, he had fucked up, he could never show himself around here anymore. Kuroo was woken up from his thoughts by a cute chuckle. "That was fucking terrible" The blonde barista chuckled. It was a beautiful sound. "well excuse me but i have thought a lot about how to ask you out" Kuroo blurted out. "That's so sappy" The barista walked away chuckling to make his coffee, after some moments he returned "It's on the house" he handed Kuroo the cup "My shift ends 6 pm" The barista said softly turning a bit red and walked away. Kuroo stared at the cup, not only had he written Kuroo's name on the cup there was also a phone number and a name on the cup

'Tsukishima _Kei'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you liked this little drabble!


End file.
